


To You, in 4,000 Years

by kuronekis



Series: To You, For Now and Forever (discontinued) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Fluff, Humans transforming into animals, Im bad at this, Insane!Levi, Language, Lesbians, M/M, Masturbation, Mixed anime, Murderous!Levi, Neko!Levi, Smut, Spoilers, Wet Dream, baby-fied, neko!Eren, toddler-fied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekis/pseuds/kuronekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren refused to get out of bed on time, and he is in a big heap of trouble.....</p><p>After playing around with Marco a little bit, Jean realizes how he really feels about Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up, Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991680) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Hello! This is my first fanfic I ever wrote. Some of you viewing this may know me as a new member of this archive, or as one of my followers on Instagram. My Instagram is fifty_shades_of_sebastian, or something like kid stole your sweg XD. I was too caught up in the moment to place Jean and Marco in this, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I know this was crappy. But, how did you like it? Should I continue?

Sunday, May 25 9:00 A.M.  
"GET UP YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOUR OVER YOUR SLEEPING LIMIT!!"  
"Ungh....five more minutes~..." Eren moaned.  
"NO, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!" Levi screamed. "YOUR LATE FOR BREAKFAST SO YOU WON'T BE EATING!"  
"Uhn...Fuck.....FUCK!!"  
Levi cocked his head at Eren and stared at him nervously. "What the hell are you dreaming about..."  
Eren purred in his sleep, causing Levi to shudder, "Mmm...Levi~ Ohh~!!"  
"Oh my fucking God...." Levi gasped. "That horny little fuck!"  
Levi paced his way over to Eren, a little flustered. He slapped Eren hard in his face, causing him to gasp and jump out of bed.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" He stared at Levi, rage clouding his face. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK LEVI-"  
"Shut the fuck u-up..." Levi mumbled.  
"Oh shit, I'm really sor-"  
"I said shut up!!!" Levi yelled. "And a fucking brat like you hasn't earned enough respect from me to call me Levi. You will address me as 'Heichou' or 'Sir' , got it!?"  
'Yessir!' Eren mumbled nervously.  
"Good...Now tell me, what were you dreaming about?"  
Eren stared wide-eyed at Levi. "I don't think you wanna know, Sir..."  
Levi stared at him coldly. "Yes I do, now tell me." Levi said.  
"But, it's embarrassing-"  
Levi huffed in annoyance. Eren got the message, and suddenly felt a cold sweat.  
"U-U-U-Uhh....I...I, uh..." Eren stuttered nervously.  
Levi opened his eyes, and looked at Eren. "I see how it is..." And then, Levi smiled.


	2. Intimate Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is over, and its time to get down. And dirty~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilyasm =w=. Sorry it took so long to come out the second chapter, it took me a whole week! I promise, I'll try to be faster..^3^" And if you have an Instagram, please let me know! Im levi___and_the_sweg_stealers_. Some of you may know me on instagram, and if you do leave me a heads up if you read this! Enjoy!

Sunday, June 2nd 8:30 P.M.  
It was dark outside, the Sun had set long ago. Eren was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Levi was sitting on the bed next to him.  
"Hey, Eren?" Levi asked quietly.  
"Yes Corporal?" Eren said faintly.  
Levi took a big breath, and asked Eren. "Why do you obey me so...eagerly? Even after what I had done to you, you still obey my orders so easily..."  
Eren smiled brightly. "Do you really want to know, sir?"  
"Well, yeah..." Levi muttered.  
"Well, mainly its because, I adore you." Eren said cheerily. "You arent only Lance Corporal, but you are one of Humanitys Strongest! You lead people from this Wall, into hope! And theres one, real reason I obey orders. Its because of this."  
Eren quickly sat up, and held Levi's face in his hands. He stared at him for a second, Levi with a startled look, and kissed him, not even hesitating to use his tounge.  
Levi was startled for a second, but not quite confused. He stared at Eren's closed eyes for a second, and decided to just go along with it  
-  
It was now 8:56 P.M. Levi and Eren had been kissing for 15 minutes straight. "Mmn~…Eren..." Eren was now huddling over Levi, his hands tucked under Levi's waist. "Eren~…Er..en..!" Levi pulled away from Eren to catch his breath, but  
Eren just pulled him back. The kissing had  
gotten harder and faster. There was saliva dripping down Levi's cheek. "Ngh…" moaned  
Levi. "Levi~..."Eren slipped off Levi 's shirt and kissed down his neck. Eren gave Levi a hickey, causing him to whimper. He trailed his tounge  
and kisses to Levi's nipple and gave a soft,  
teasing bite. "Ah~! S-Stop teasing me, you  
fucking brat…" Eren smirked and kissed his way  
all the way down to Levi's "v-line". Eren pulled  
off Levi's pants, and prodded his throbbing  
erection. "Well, isn't somebody a little excited~"  
Eren said in a mocking tone. "Shut the fuck  
up..." Eren giggled, and pulled off Levi's boxers.  
Out came Levi's fully throbbing erection. Eren  
licked it teasingly a couple of times, then started  
sucking loudly."A-Ahh~…!!!" Levi exclaimed in  
pleasure. Eren twirled his tounge around Levi's  
whole member, sucking up every last bit of him. "Eren..I'm going to come~!!!!" Levi came right in Eren's mouth, and he swallowed it. "Mmm, So sweet~ Now, its time, Heichou." "For what?" Levi asked shakily. "To go inside~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how did you lke it? Leave Kudoes and comments! and I promise I'll put Jean and Marco in the next one.


	3. I Like You, And You Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes all the way.
> 
> Jean is found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! UPDATED JUST A FUCKING DAY!!! Jean and Marco are introduced !! Yay!! Enjoy!!

"W-What do you mean go inside...?" Eren stared at Levi, smiling so widely he looked like a doll.  
"I mean, go inside of you~..." Eren said, a hint of darkness in his voice.  
"Eren..." Levi mumbled Eren's name, and held onto his back nervously.  
"Well, this is something new, Sir. I never thought you'd be scared of me." Eren said in a mocking tone.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Levi almost yelled.   
"Yessir," said Eren. Eren prodded Levi's entrance with his tip, preparing to slip in. Right before Eren was about to enter, there was a knock at the door.   
"Hey, Eren? Have you seen Levi?" a familiar voice asked. Judging by the petite voice, Eren and Levi whispered the obvious answer. "Petra..." they said in unison. "I don't know what to do..." Eren whispered.  
"Shut up..." Levi whispered.   
"Captain Levi...?" Petra said. "Why are you in Eren's room..." she nearly whispered.  
"Shit!" he said. "Levi Heichou, what are we going to do?" Eren whispered.   
Levi hesitated to answer. Then, he suddenly got dressed very quickly. "...Huh?" said Eren.  
"Shut the fuck up," Levi said through gritted teeth. "And put on your clothes." Eren did so, and stood next to Levi.   
"Come in, Petra." Levi ordered calmly. Petra inspected the place carefully, noticing something was wrong.  
"The sheets are all over the place," she said. "And why are you missing your ringlet Corporal...and you and Eren's hair is awfully messy...." she stated. "......" Both of them kept silent, and Levi looked very serious. "Capta-" "Eren be quiet!!" Levi yelled.   
"Petra, me and Eren...." Levi mumbled. "Levi Heichou!!" To keep Eren quiet, Levi punched Eren in is jaw. He wasn't quite knocked-out, but Levi thought that would shut him up. "What..." mumbled Petra. "A-A-A-Are y-you...!" "Yes, we are." Levi mumbled.  
Petra's face fell to the ground, to the point where Levi felt a little sorry for her. "...."  
"Is there something wrong?" he said.   
Petra scowled to herself, and looked at Levi. "But...why him..?"  
Levi had a very serious look on his face. "Because I love him, do I have to explain more, Cadet Ral?" he asked.  
Her face fell, and Levi huffed feeling sorry for her. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to offend yo-" "It's okay Captain..." Petra interrupted.  
"If you want to be that way with Eren, I can't do anything..." she mumbled.  
-  
Soon after that was over, Eren and Levi had stripped down again. Not fully naked, just their boxers.  
"Well, that was unexpected..." Eren mumbled. "I wasn't going to lie to her, Brat..." Levi said. "Now shut the fuck up."  
"Ok," Eren mumbled. "But I still don't know why you absentmindedly blurted-" And before Eren finished his sentence, Levi was fast asleep in Eren's chest. Eren looked out the window, and knew night time had long since passed. He looked down at Levi's comfortable and relaxed face. Eren was reminded of a child and smiled. He soon fell asleep, cuddling Levi and remembering his peaceful face  
************************************************************

June 3rd 8:09 P.M.  
"Hey Jean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"....Are you glad we defeated the Titans?"  
Jean hesitated for a moment, then shouted proudly. "HELL YEAH, MARCO! AND WE DID IT TOGETHER!! That's what I'm truly happy about."  
Marco smiled brightly. "Me too, Jean. And if it wasn't for your command, lots of us wouldn't have made it."  
Jean blushed a little at the comment. "Yeah, I-I guess..." he stuttered.  
Marco laughed at Jean' s excessive blushing, he thought it was cute.  
"Haha! Yeah, alright. If you say so, Horseface."  
Jean complained at him. "NOT YOU TOO!"  
Marco held his stomach from laughter. "Well, I don't think your any kind of horse."  
Jean stared at him unquestioningly. "What do you mean?"  
Marco leaned in on him. "I think your more of a majestic stallion~"  
"S-Stop t-that!" Jean blushed.  
"Haha, I was just messing with you. And I went out yesterday, and got you this shirt!"  
"For what?" Jean asked.  
Marco looked puzzled, then giggled. "You forgot your own birthday?" He laughed.  
"Oh my fucking God...I forgot my own birthday..."  
Marco giggled and laughed. "Wow!" He choked.  
"S-Shuddup!" Jean mumbled.  
Marco laughed and handed him the shirt.  
"No...Homo..." he read aloud "Wow thanks! Marco, I love you! ...Uh, I love the shirt..Hah..."  
Marco' s face turned a little red. "It's okay..." he mumbled. "Ah...B-But, not even a little...?"  
Marco blushed deeply realizing what he had said aloud. "Oh my God Jean, I'm so sorry-"  
Before Marco could even finish his sentence, Jean crashed his lips into Marco' s.  
"Mmph!?" Marco stuttered. It had happened so suddenly, Marco didn't realize what Jean had done at first.  
After being startled a few seconds, he looked at Jean' s face. He was blushing like Marco had never seen before, and had him pinned on the floor. His eyes were closed, angelic and peaceful.  
Marco had honestly wanted this, so he kissed Jean back, immediately intertwining his tounge with his. They kissed and kissed, for who knows how long, they're wet muscles frantically slipping and sliding together. "Mmngh~…" Marco moaned. Jean occasionally licked and bit Marco' s bottom lip, causing Marco to slightly arch his back. After awhile, Jean pulled from Marco, and stared into his lustful face. Jean decided he couldn't hold back anymore, and took off he and Marco' s shirt. Jean planted a small kiss on his forehead. He placed small kisses and bites on his neck, giving him several hickeys. Jean twirled his fingers over Marco' s left nipple, and licked his right. Jean heard Marco give small, whimpering noises and his erection got bigger. "Marco, I can't hold back any longer...." Jean ripped off Marco' s pants and boxers, causing him to blush.  
"B-But, Jean you- AHHH~!" Jean didn't even let Marco finish his sentence, and started thrusting violently in him. Marco was fragile and very timid, so Jean was tearing him apart. "Jean~! Hah..Hah...Hah!!" Every time Marco tried to talk, Jean would thrust deeper and harder inside him. "AHH~~!! J-Jean...D-Don't-" Jean was thrusting violently inside Marco. Jean leaned his head down so that Marco buried his face in Jean' s shoulder he held onto his back tightly, to keep Jean from throwing him. "U-Ungh....Marco...I'm about to come soon..." Jean mumbled. "Jean~…" Marco mumbled. "Jean...Jean!...Je-A-AHHHH~!!" Jean comes right inside of Marco, cum dripping out of his entrance. "Marco..." Jean and Marco relaxed, and were hugging lovingly. Jean slipped his tounge into Marco' s mouth, and kissed him.  
"M-Marco..."  
"Y-Yes..?" He mumbled.  
"Still think I'm no homo?"  
Marco blushed at what he said, and looked to the side. He shook his head. "Look at me, inflame me with that cute face of yours~" Marco could feel his whole face heat up intensely, and looked at Jean.  
"Good...Marco, I love you~…"  
"I-I love you too, Jean…"


	4. Model (Fem!Eren Fem!Levi Lesbian AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika wishes she had a body like Levy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo. yeah. I was reading some other fanfic, and I don't want to do just canon verse. Maybe, Racing AU's or Fairytale AU's or Superhero AU's Altenate Universe, I might even do one with the SnK characters in another anime.

Erika was looking in the mirror, her bath towel draped across her shoulder. She frowned at her reflection.

Levy had everything she didn't have. A perfect body (even abs), lots of cleavage, curves, and beautiful hair, and lots of other stuff Erika didn't have.

Erika heard footsteps coming toward the doorway, and frowned. Levy was standing next to Erika, frowning too.

"Are you sulking over yourself _again?_ " Levy sighed. Erika pouted, and pinched a small layer of chub beneath her stomach.

"I'm getting _fat,_ and my boobs are _so_ tiny!" she whined. Levy giggled. "Will you stop being so moody over yourself, worrying about small things?" she giggled. "Erika, your perfect the way you are, so stop being like that." Levy said.

"But I have small boobs," Erika whined.

"I like small boobs." Levy stated.

Erika blushed at that, and still pouted. "But I'm not as perfect as you..." she muttered.

Levy smiled, and took Erika's wrist. "Levy, I'm still nake-" Levy led her into the bedroom, and twirled Erika around. She picked Erika up and threw her into the air. Erika shrieked, more excited than scared. "Woah!" she shrieked. Levy caught her swiftly an easily, and set Erika back on her feet. She danced with her more and more, for what seemed like forever, with twirls, spins, and the tango. When Levy was finally done, she was holding Erika in her arms, smiling down at her.

"Sweetheart, _I_ think your perfect." she laughed.

"I love your small boobs, your curly hair, you perfect smile, your bright emerald eyes, your cute little fetishes, your long legs, your curvy hips..." she trailed off.

"I love _every single thing_ about you, sweetheart." Levy kissed Erika's hand.

Erika blushed a deep shade of red, causing her whole face to glow. "I love you Levy."

Levi giggled and planted a small "chu" on Erika's lips. "I love you too, Brat." she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so doing them in another anime.


	5. Heart and Soul, Yours To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Eren Yeager had been trapped in his boyfriend Levi's bedroom for over six months ago, at the time when Levi was diagnosed with a schizophrenic mental disorder. His mentors told Eren that Levi had had lots of peoples' stress and his own stress dumped on him. But, Eren is guaranteed that his loving, caring Levi is in there and he's trying to stop it. The Levi he fell for. One day, Eren decides it is the end of the line for him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just want to let you guys know, this is very sad. People who aren't usually teary during sad events, you might feel some effect from this. And those of you who are a sucker for that type of stuff will cry. I wish you good luck! And yeah, This is a modern AU.

  **PLEASE TAKE EXTREME CAUTION, THIS FANFICTION IS VERY TWISTED AND GORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TWISTED THINGS, DO NOT READ!!!**

********************************************************************************************************************************

_Slap Slap Slap._

Day in.

_Slap Slap Crash._

Day out.

I've been locked up in my boyfriend's bedroom for over six months. Or, I think so... Why? My boyfriend is a complete _lunatic_. And I'm not saying that to be funny.

I don't know how long ago it was, but my boyfriend Levi was acting strange. He would have fits, and even slap me sometimes.

I took him to the Mental Facility in the hospital. He was diagnosed with a schizo....schizo....I can't remember...All I know is that, he isn't normal anymore....not the Levi that I fell for.

I still love him. _Why? You're being a dumbass!! He is hurting you though...._ I know that deep down inside, Levi is there. There has been times, right after he threw a vase or a punch at me, all the insanity would flow from his face. He would walk over to me, crouch down, and cup my cheek in his hand. I couldn't touch him back, since my hands were tied, so I simply nuzzled his hand. I would look back up at him, and I would see pure happiness In his face. He would smile, and he actually _spoke_ to me, all the madness drained from his voice.

He simply whispered, " _I love you, Eren."_

 _"I love you too, Levi."_ I replied back.

He leaned over to me, and kissed my nose. He then gave me a long French kiss on my lips. I couldn't stop my tears,

_Then, everything just went back to hell again._

After that, he got up and walked away, A few seconds later, he turned back around, and that crazy, insanity that is in his usual look was back.

He looked at me, and it sent shivers down my back.

_Fear, Sadness, Pain, Anger, Confusion....so many hellish emotions on his face...._

My smile quickly turned into a torturous frown.

He walked over to me, a smirk of insanity gaped across his face.

"Hhhhheeey......Err...en. Y-Y-Y-You Cannnn have my bed tonight....Hahahahaaaa...."

I started to cry out of fear. "Aaaarrreeee yoo-u-u-u....happy?" he stuttered.

I was frozen in place, fear trickling down my body in a cold sweat. I was afraid to answer, in fear that he would punch me.

_Too late for that._

********************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up panting in a cold sweat.

I could feel my arms tied above my head. My feet we're tied together.

_What the...._

My entire body was tied to the bed. I tried to move, but it was no use. I heard footsteps, and then the locking of a door.

Levi was talking to me. He wasn't slurring and stuttering, but he still sounded like an absolute _madman_.

He walked over to the desk and turned on the light. It was dark outside, and the curtains were closed. I tried to turn my head, and I felt a stabbing pain.

"You fucker, you shouldn't have moved....The big bump is on your...head..." he mumbled.

I tried to make a noise, but I only heard a muffle. He had put a gag on my mouth.

He laughed loudly when he saw I realized that. "Hahahaa!!! The pretty boy...he can't talk...."

He walked over to his drawer and opened it. My life literally flashed before my eyes.

He help a long, sharp knife in his hands, flashing it and grinning.

I was sceaming muffled screams, tears falling down my face uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS REALLY FUN!!" he said.

I stopped screaming, figuring it would do no good. He walked over to me, and took off the gag.

His traced my lips with his fingers, and ran them down my chest and stomach.

He took the knife, and cut a slit in my shirt. He then ripped it off and threw it to the side.

"LEVI! LEVI! STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!" I screamed.

He stayed silent for awhile. "I don't give a shit." he said.

My mouth gaped open, and I was hyperventilating again. "Levi...LEVI, CAN YOU HEAR ME??!!"

He ignored me, and he straddled my waist with his knees. He slid the knife down my chest, to my stomach.

I groaned in pain. He just laughed, a sinister laugh. "Boy, won't this be fun~" he said. He forced my mouth open, and slid the tip of the knife down my tounge. I choked out painful sobs. His grinning only became wider. He then slid his tounge down mine, making the cut deeper. He pressed his lips to mine and sucked up all the blood.

_This isn't exstasy, this is abuse and rape...._

He then removed his lips, and cut slits into my cheeks.

"Please....Levi....it hurts!!" I cried. He only laughed.

He ripped off my pants, leaving me only in boxers. He started putting long, thin, _deep_ cuts into my thighs.

I just cried loudly, my body already clouded in pain. "Hahhahaaa...." He laughed deeply and darkly, laugh I hadn't heard yet.

"Levi...?" I asked. He didn't answer.

 "Hey, Eren?"

I just kept silent. "I like blood...." he whispered. My eyes went wide.

He then cut open my boxers and laughed hysterically.

_This man is going to rape me._

He then put his mouth on my cock, and bit it hard. I immediately cried out in pain, and felt blood trickled down my cock.

_Why...do I slightly feel good?_

He began sucking my cock loudly, pain and pleasure shooting through my body. He licked up and the blood, and grinned. He went deeper and deeper, and each time he bit my cock. My cock was covered in blood.

"Mmmm~" he moaned. He licked up the blood falling down my cock.

"L-L-Levi...please..." I asked.

_I feel like blacking out, but I'm afraid if I do I might..._

He then stopped, and anger clouded his face.  "Your shit, and trash and everything thing else," he said. "You don't like it..."

I was really afraid to answer it but I was about to _lose my mind._ "WHY WOULD I LIKE THIS??!! I screamed.

"LEVI, I'M ABOUT TO DIE!!!" I screamed. "YOU'RE KILLING ME!!"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE???!!!" he yelled. He fell silent for a second. "Oh...I see...." he said. He grabbed the knife.

My body was shaking horribly, and I was trying my all to get out. That evil smile appeared on his face. He raised the knife.

I screamed so loud, I could've sworn I went deaf. He laughed loudly, and his laughing was also deafening.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID YOU WANTED TO DIE!!!" he laughed. He brought the knife to my chest, hard. I kept on screaming. He did it over and over again, laughing the whole time. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. By the time I felt the 8th stab, everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**The neighbors called the police, after hearing shouting and screaming from Levi and Eren Yeager's house. By the time the police had got into the house and broken the doors, Levi was huddle over Eren's bloody body, crying loudly. Levi was arrested on account of rape, murder, and  other crime to Eren.** _

 

_**Levi had been taken to court two days later, and was charged. He was sentenced to death in two days.** _

_**Levi had been in a jail cell, and hadn't been out at all. He was crying.** _

"I..killed...Eren..?' he whispered.

"No...No....NOOO!!!" Levi banged on his jail wall. "NOOOOO!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!???? NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!" he screamed. He sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. "NOOO!!! NOOOO!! EREN CAN'T....BE.....DEAD.....! GOD DAMNIT, NO!!! I'M A FUCKER!!! I'LL BURN IN HELL!! I SHOULD DIE!!!" He banged his head several times.

Blood was running down his forehead, his tears mixing with it. Levi took his bed sheet, and hung himself.

_******SEVERAL HOURS****** _

_**The police had come in, and unlocked Levi's cell. They came in to get him ready for his death sentence, and he had hung  long himself.** _

_*****************************************************************************************************************************_

Eren sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. "AHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!" he screamed. "NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Levi quickly woke up, and turned to Eren. "Eren!!!" he yelled.

"AHHHHH!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!! LEVI NOO!!!!" he screamed. "YOU CAN'T DIE!!!"

Levi's eyes turned wide, then he scooted closer to Eren, realizing he had a nightmare. "It's okay...I'm here..." he said. Eren turned to Levi, and wrapped his arms around Levi. He closed his eyes, and sobbed in Levi's chest.

"Shhh...I'm here, Eren." he soothed. "It's okay..."

"L-Levi...you're....alive..." he sobbed.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair. "Of course I am, baby...I'm here, it's okay." Eren sobbed loudly in Levi's shirt.

When Eren was done crying, Levi got up and turned on the light. He covered a shaking Eren up in the comforter, and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. Eren turned around to face Levi, and intertwined his legs with him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"I love you L-" Levi kissed Eren full on the lips. "I love you too."

Eren went back to sleep blushing, and Levi smiling.

Eren was pretty sure he had never had bad dreams again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. And, I'm sorry to some of who who's feels were crushed, and I'm really sorry for anyone who went through these type of things. When I was a child, my parents abused the shit out of me, and I still have nightmares about it. I just wrote this chpter because I went through stuff like this. And to crush your feels of course. But, if you did go through that stuff, don't let it bother you, ok? We live in a cruel world, and those who bully the weak will be punished. But, if we are strong, we must stay that way in order to survive.


	6. Insufferable Brat(s) [Fem!Eren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's baby was scheduled to be born tomorrow. Levi doesn't think he's ready for a child. Sure, he knew he was going to get the girl pregnant but he wasn't always the best with kids....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I saw some Ereri fanart on tumblr of Fem!Eren and she and Levi had a son and it was just....<3 Please tell me about grammar errors! Oh and hope you like surprises.

"God damnit! I don't know how to do this! What if it's a fucking girl? I was never good with kids, I couldn't take care of her! Shit, I would suck as a parent, my kids would probably be ready to shove a gun up my-"

"Levi!" Eren yelled. She then broke into a coughing fit.

"Eren, don't yell! Your going to give birth tomorrow, you don't need any stress on yourself! I don't want you to stress yourself anyway...can stress alter a pregnancy? God fuck, I don't even know the ba-"

"Shhh," Eren shushed. "Levi, I'm _fine_ ," she giggled.

Levi walked over to Eren's hospital bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair. He frowned at the thought of him being a horrible parent. Eren would be a _way_ better parent than him. He looked down at her and frowned, causing her to frown too.

"Levi, will you stop that?" she said.

"Stop what?" he replied, his gaze still locked on her.

She reached up and touched his face, Levi instantly leaning into the feeling. "I know that look on your face, you're worrying too much." she said in a soothing voice. "Stop."

Levi ran his fingers into his hair, sighing. "But Eren, I love you and...I-I guess I just want to be the best parent you could have ever dreamed of for our kids..." he said. "I want to be there for our family."

Eren stared at him with a questioning look, then burst into laughter.

"What? Eren, don't laugh so hard!" Levi panicked.

Eren calmed down, and giggled. "Wow, you really are a dumbass aren't you?" she said, in her usual sassy tone.

"Shut the hell up," Levi muttered. She giggled again.

"You will be the best parent." she said. "And I'm not just saying that. I mean c'mon, Armin and Mikasa know it too. Everyone knows it."

"But, I-" "You even baby me! I can't even count how many times you've acted like a dad towards me. You cooked me soup and gave me medicine and made _sure_ I stayed in bed when I became sick. You spoil me like I'm a princess, you act bossy," she giggled.

"Hey!" Levi pouted. "I am not bossy.

"Tch, yeah. If you say so." she grunted. Levi stared daggers at her. She almost bust out laughing.

"Anyway, you act just like a father, and coming from the mother, you should be happy~" she smiled and Levi saw her struggling to sit up and hug him.

 He leaned down and hugged her tightly, and kissed her temple.

Levi looked at her, and from where the bright afternoon sun was shining on her face, and her white teeth glistening, and her long lashes, and the way the sun lit up those giant emerald orbs, she looked like an angel. He swear he could've cried. "Why are you so fucking nice to me..." he whispered, still hugging her.

She ran her hand through his scalp. "Because," she said, smiling at her wedding ring. "I love you~"

He did feel a little teary and full of joy when he looked at his wedding ring. "I love you too, Eren."

 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

It was approximately 1:28 A.M. Levi and Eren had long sinced sleep. Before the young couple had drifted off however, Levi had been sure to make preparations himself. He put extra blankets over her, tied her hair back into it's usual bun, elevated her body with pillows, and all kinds of things. Being the angel she was, she just said 'Levi, I'm alright!' and 'Don't worry!' Levi just ignored her the whole time.

\--------------------------------------

It was now 2:30, and Levi had woken up to check on Eren. She seemed peaceful, her face was beautiful, she was sleeping in a comfortable position. The only thing Levi worried about was how her breathing was slower than usual. He looked down at himself, and realized his still had his work clothes on. He went to the bathroom and took them off. He put on a tank top with some baggy sweat pants. He then folded his clothes on a nearby chair.

He came back, and Eren was sitting up in bed staring at Levi. Actualluy, the way she could see all his _muscles._

"I uh- I....I j-just heard you get up and..." she trailed off, blushing slightly and staring at his triceps.

"You sure do work out a lot...." she trailed off. "I- I mean!! I uh...I- I didn't mean for that to-"

Levi leaned down very quickly and licked her lips. "Shhh, just go to sleep Eren~" he purred.

She blushed deeper, and let out a breath. "Okay...."

He slept in a nearby chair, and they went back to sleep grasping each other's hands.

______________________________________________

It was 3:21 in the morning, and Eren woke up with a jolt, eyes wide. She had felt her water break. She shook Levi.

"Levi!" she whispered. Levi instantly woke up. "What?" he said, "Did it break???"

Eren looked at him and frowned, quite fearful of the pain she was about to be in. Levi's eyes went wide.

Levi struggled to push the button connected to the bed. "Nurse Ral, how may I help you?"

Levi was a bit nervous. "E-Eren's water broke, she's about to give birth." Levi said firmly. He could hear groaning from Eren.

It took the nurses and doctors a while to get there. Levi was clutching Eren's hand the whole time. "Hold it in," he whispered.

"O-O...k..." she groaned. The bump on her stomach was huge. Suddenly, Doctor Smith along with a few other doctor and nurses stepped in. He examined her quickly. "She's in labor..." he said. "Olou, get me the towels," he said calmly.

"Petra, I need to to strap her legs," he said. "Okay," she said calmly. She and Smith seemed like the only calm ones.

They tied Eren's legs to two hooks on the ceiling, and Levi thought she looked uncomfortable. Doctor Smith must have read his face. "This makes it easier for the baby to come out." he stated. Levi clutched Eren's hand hard. He didn't notice because he was too nervous, but all the lights in the room were on. He snapped back when he heard Eren groaning.

"Oh my...god..." she panted. "Take it easy," Doctor Smith said.

Eren looked over at me nervously, and I clutched her hand.

"D-Doctor, I feel somethi-OWWW!!" I jumped at her sudden yelp of pain. "Gunter, Erd, please hold the light over her uterus."

"Yes," they said and immediately did it.

Eren's groans were turning into screams, and Levi held her hand tightly. The man who seemed to be named Gunter tossed Levi a mask and apron at the last minute. He quickly put it on before clutching Eren's hand again.

"A-AAHHHH!!!" she screamed.

"The head is coming out! Petra, elevate its head!" "Yes sir!!!" Nurse Ral held the baby's head with her hands.

"Push," Erwin said loudly. "Eren, just push don't think about the pain. Push with all you've got."

Eren was drenched in sweat. "Okay!!" she yelled. 

"Eren, I'm here, just push really hard okay?" Levi soothed.

"Okay Levi," she panted.

About 40 minutes later, a boy was born. "It's a boy!" Petra yelled, excitement clouding her face. Levi took a glance at Eren's face. "Doctor Smith?"

"Yes, Mr. Rivaille?" he said.

"You said she is supposed to instantly feel relief after pregnancy, she isn't looking well..." Levi says his voice stuttering and wavering. Erwin took a hard glance at Eren's face, then it popped into hi mind. "Guys, back over here!! Another ones, coming!!!" By the time he had called them, the first baby had already been wrapped in a blue blanket, ready to be taken home.

"Oh goodness!!" Petra exclaimed. "The head is already out!!!"

This time, Eren groaned a lot, and this birth was much easier than the other.

"Girl," Olou said, a kind of smile on his face. In no time, they had the baby covered and prepared to be taken home.

"We'll give you two some alone time with your children," Erwin said. "Good luck with the names!"

"Thank you, Doctor Smith." Levi exclaimed. Erwin nodded and closed the door quietly.

Levi was holding the girl, and Eren was holding the boy. They were still clutching each other's hand.

"I was thinking about naming the boy," "Riren..." they said in unison.

"What?" Levi said. Eren laughed happily having realized they came up with the same name. Levi smiled.

"Eren, I want you to name the girl~" Levi giggled.

"Okay!" Eren giggled back excitedly.

"Hmmm," she hummed in thought. "How about Ereri?" she said.

Levi listened to the name ring in his head. He'd heard that name somewhere.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I love that name. Ereri."

"It seems like I heard that name somewhere," he said.

"Me too..." she said.

"I think it's from that anime Hanji watches, the one with the main characters as the same name as us," Levi said. "Ship...?"

"Yeah that's what she called it," Eren muttered. "What's the name of the anime..?' she asked.

"I don't know.." Levi said. "I think...." he thought for a moment. "Ah!"

"Attack on Titan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If you guys know the person on tumblr with the fanart of Fem!Eren with her child and Levi, tell me in the comments. Oh, and I already know you aren't used to me updating a lot, but I'll try to be faster! My tumblr is titansxarexmyxtrigger  
> . Did you see what I did there?


	7. What the Hell is Wrong With You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Eren or High!Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just, wow....omg

Levi was pacing in the brightly lit Living Room of his apartment.

"Something's up..." he whispered. "Eren should be back by now."

Right when Levi finished his sentence, Eren came busting through the door.

"I'm hooomee~" he said loudly, before falling on the ground.

"Eren!" Levi exclaimed. He quickly shut and locked the door before running over to him.

"Leeeviii, haha," he laughed, lying on his back. "There....are two Levi's?? Yaay!!" Eren said.

Levi put his face close to Eren's, and quickly smelled his breath. "Have...you been drinking?"

Eren laughed. "Since -hic- when do I DRINK?" he said. Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren got up and swayed a few steps, only before falling again. "Meehhhh..."

"Eren, please go to sleep..." Levi mumbled.

"NO IT'S SATURDAY ON SATURDAY I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO BED EARLY!!' Eren said, waving his hands like a champ.

"Well you do now," Levi sighed.

"Yo Rivai, can I fuck you?" Eren slurred. 

This is _clearly_ the alcohol talking.

"Go to sleep..." Levi grumbled.

"I want some ice cream first," Eren said.

Levi was irritated badly now. "Yeah, well, I want a different boyfriend."

_Oh shitfuckno, that slipped out...._

Eren just stared at Levi, and Levi noticed his eyes becoming slightly shinier.

"No, Eren, I didn't mean-"

"Levi doesn't like me...." he said slowly. "I'm not good enough for my Rivai, I should just die..." he sniffed.

"Eren," Levi said firmly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"W-What?"

Levi sighed. "Eren, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Levi said.

"You fit with me like nobody else because you are my perfect match!"

"B-But you said-"

"Shut up..." Levi mumbled, and hugged Eren's head into his chest. "You know I didn't mean that."

Levi climbed on the couch along with Eren, and he let Eren let it out in his chest.

Once Eren was done crying, he put his hands on Levi's chest. "I love you Rivai..." he said sleepily.

Levi leaned down and kissed Eren's cheek. "Yeah Yeah, now go back to sleep." Levi said, hugging Eren's waist.

They both drifted to sleep quickly, snuggling each other tightly.


End file.
